Detak
by Chilla
Summary: Eins, zwei, drei. Dan sang petarung dingin pun membuka topengnya di hadapan sang gadis kecil—dengan sayatan tajam di pembuluh darah...yang teraliri kesetiaan murni di setiap detaknya. / Untuk Kuroi Onee-san. Canon.


—_**CRAT.**_

(Sayatan itu. Dingin. Darah tertumpah.)

'_Tapi…ada satu hal yang aku inginkan dengan segenap hatiku….'_

(_**Eins, zwei**_—detak itu terasa bergejolak di dadanya.)

'_Bila aku diberikan kesempatan kedua dalam hidupku, inilah keinginanku—'_

* * *

**Detak**

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Notes: **Canon. Setting pada Shingeki chapter 40. _Blurred scene._**  
**

Dibuat untuk YmirChrista _exchange-fic_ dengan** Kuroi Onee-san. **Semoga suka ya. ^^

* * *

_._

_Ymir selalu menyukai hujan—karena itu bisa menjauhkannya dari segala kebisingan di sekelilingnya._

_Dan—memberinya ilusi akan kehidupan di setiap detak yang mengisi pembuluh darahnya yang dingin. Mati._

_Rintik gerimis menuruni udara kosong di tepi hutan itu, dan beberapa di antaranya mengaliri helaian rambut hitam milik sang gadis. Ymir menengadah ke atas—namun tak mengatakan apa-apa._

_Temannya yang terkenal sebagai 'malaikat baik hati' di kamp pelatihan militer itu ada di sampingnya—berdiri dalam diam, di tengah guyuran rintik hujan dan angin yang membekukan tulang._

"_Ymir, kembali ke kamp yuk."_

"…_Tidak."_

_Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas._

"_Ayo. Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau tetap berlama-lama disini," tukasnya dengan nada sedikit ragu—namun lembut seperti biasa. Temannya itu memang terkadang bisa menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan jika ia mau._

_Wanita berambut hitam yang dipanggil 'Ymir' itu menoleh sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau ini bawel sekali, Christa. Kembalilah ke kamar duluan."_

_Christa—sang gadis yang selalu bertutur kata halus itu—terdiam sejenak._

"_Tidak, kalau kau masih tetap disini," gumamnya keras kepala._

_Ymir tertawa. "Jangan konyol, Christa. Memangnya aku ini siapamu?" komentarnya sambil menyeringai tipis. Christa mendelikkan mata birunya yang indah pada si wanita berambut hitam—yang selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal tentang dirinya itu—dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal._

"…_Teman.. Kita ini berteman baik kan, Ymir jelek? Kau adalah orang bertutur kata paling tidak sopan yang pernah kukenal, tahu."_

* * *

_**Eins.**_

Ymir menipiskan bibirnya dalam diam seraya menatap ke bawah. Titan. Banyak jumlahnya—yang mengepung menara tempat mereka berdiri itu.

"Ah….mereka tertangkap."

Gumaman putus asa itu.

Dua dari senior mereka sudah mati. Di depan mata mereka.

Gerger. Nanaba.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dengan ekspresi tegang.

_Sial. Terjepit. _

_Bagaimana?_

Pengorbanan senior mereka tak boleh terbuang sia-sia, tahu.

Ymir berpikir keras dalam diam—sementara rekan setimnya yang lain saling melihat keadaan di sekeliling dengan panik. Menara itu terjepit. Mereka harus segera menemukan jalan keluar dari kepungan titan-titan ini.

_Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan?_

Ap—

'_TUK!'_

Suara batu yang beradu dengan sesuatu memecahkan lamunannya. Christa. Gadis itu tetap gigih—berusaha memanfaatkan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya sebagai upaya terakhir untuk melawan, meski itu mungkin bisa dibilang sia-sia.

_Sia-sia?_

"Christa! Menara ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya—sebentar lagi pasti akan runtuh…"

Gadis itu mengambil satu batu lagi. Ekspresinya keras.

"Ta-tapi… Demi kita semua—Nanaba-san dan Gerger-san telah…"

Ia tetap tak menyerah. _Dasar._

…_Sekuat itukah keteguhan hatimu, gadis kecil?_

* * *

.

"_Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini? Meja lainnya sudah penuh…"_

_Ymir yang tengah mengangkat sendoknya terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menyuap sup encer itu, dan menahannya perlahan._

"_Silakan," balasnya pendek pada sang pendatang berambut pirang yang kehabisan meja._

_Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya—dan mengangguk riang._

_Ymir tak mengacuhkannya._

_(Lagipula—Ymir tidak sedang berbuat baik,kok. Yah, siapa tahu gadis berambut pirang yang kelihatannya tak memiliki ketahanan fisik begitu kuat pada saat latihan tadi ini bisa berguna suatu saat baginya.)_

"_Ah, uhm…terima kasih," kata gadis kecil itu sopan. Ia mengambil tempat di seberang wanita itu—dan menyendok suapan pertama dari supnya._

_Mereke berdua makan dalam diam. Sangat kontras dengan meja-meja lain yang ramai oleh riuh-rendah para trainee yang membahas sesi latihan tadi—atau impian mereka setelah lulus dari sini._

_(Dasar bocah-bocah konyol. Mereka pasti tak pernah merasakan kengerian dunia di luar dinding yang sebelumnya_—_)_

"_Uhm…siapa namamu?" tanya gadis kecil itu pada Ymir sambil tersenyum riang. Hangat._

_Ymir menatap gadis itu dengan apatis._

"_Ymir," balasnya singkat—sedikit heran akan keramahan gadis ini. Serta cara bicaranya yang terkesan sangat bertata-krama—seakan ia telah dilatih bertahun-tahun untuk itu. Penampilan gadis ini juga terkesan tak biasa._

_(Apakah gadis kecil ini adalah sang putri bangsawan yang dicarinya?)_

_Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum dalam hati. Ya, ya—bisa jadi.._

…_Tapi itu urusan nanti._

"_Salam kenal, Ymir!" ia mengulurkan tangannya riang. "Aku Christa Renz. Panggil saja Christa, ya," ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum riang pada sosok wanita dingin di depannya._

"_Uhm..semoga kita bisa berteman, ya, Ymir-san," lanjutnya pelan sambil tersenyum hangat._

_Sang mantan pencuri jalanan itu terdiam sejenak._

_._

_._

'_Teman…?'_

* * *

_**Zwei.**_

Titan-titan itu semakin mendekat. _Cepat_.

Atmosfer keputusasaan melingkupi para prajurit yang berada di atas menara. _Tegang._

"Aah.. Sial… Kalau begini terus, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun—"

_Gumaman pasrah itu._

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu menara ini runtuh dan dimangsa oleh para titan…"

Connie. Sepertinya ia telah menyerah.

Ymir mengernyitkan keningnya dalam diam.

_Benarkah ini merupakan akhir dari mereka?_

"—Iya, kan? Aku benar…kan?"

_Belum…_

"Tidak ada…yang bisa kita lakukan! Sial. Sial..._sial_!

Connie menjatuhkan badannya ke tembok menara, dan bersandar di susunan batu yang sudah pecah-pecah di beberapa bagian itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Paling tidak, aku ingin mati dengan suatu arti, suatu tujuan…" lanjut pemuda itu pelan.

Ymir merasakan sesuatu seperti bara api panas yang membakar hatinya. _Tajam._

"—Tapi kita semua akan mati tanpa memberikan arti apapun…"

_Cukup._

Ymir mengepalkan tangannya keras—dalam diam. _Tidak_. Dirinya—dan mereka, berada disini bukan untuk sekadar mati sia-sia.

Diliriknya sang gadis berambut pirang yang berada di sampingnya. _Gadis naïf itu._

Satu-satunya orang yang memberikan rasa percaya untuknya—sang berandalan licik yang pemalas dan selalu bermain-main. Orang yang dipandang sebelah mata dan benci oleh yang lain.

Semua orang, kecuali Christa Renz.

"Aku juga… Aku tidak mau mati—"

_Kata-kata itu._

"..tanpa perlawanan, kuharap kita bisa memiliki senjata…."

Hening sejenak.

"…dan kita bisa mati bersama dengan adanya perjuangan.."

**_CTIK._**

Kata-kata itu. Mengguncangnya, menyadarkannya. _Membangunkannya dari ilusi keapatisan dingin yang dibangunnya selama ini._

"Christa, jangan mengatakan omong-kosong seperti itu lagi."

"—Eh?"

Ymir menatap Christa lekat-lekat. "Jangan pernah melihat kematian senior kita seperti itu…mereka tidak mengorbankan diri mereka hanya untuk membiarkan kita pasrah dan berkeinginan untuk bunuh diri—"

Christa mundur selangkah—ekspresinya kelihatan sedikit gemetaran.

"T-tidak..._aku tidak bermaksud…_"

"—Kau disini tidak seperti Connie atau pemimpin pasukan kita," potong Ymir tajam.

_(Karena kau tidak terlihat kalau kau ingin mati atau semacamnya. Kau berpikir dengan cara yang kau bisa hanya untuk mendapat suatu pujian, iya kan?)_

_._

Christa tercekat.

"Ti-tidak—bukan seperti itu…"

_Tapi Ymir tak peduli_. Ia menundukkan badannya sedikit, dan menggenggam pundak gadis itu kuat-kuat.

"Christa," katanya sungguh-sungguh, "kau mungkin lupa dengan apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu dulu, tapi…"

(_Jeda sejenak. Christa diam—kehilangan kata-kata._)

"—Karena itu…mungkin akhirnya.."

(Ymir memejamkan matanya sesaat. _Entah apa yang dipikirkannya_.)

"Aku ingin kau ingat…Cobalah ingat apa yang kau janjikan pada saat pelatihan dulu—di gunung bersalju…"

.

.

Christa terpaku.

* * *

Titan-titan itu sudah sepenuhnya berada di tepi tembok menara. Berusaha menerobos masuk.

'_Apakah ini saatnya?_' pikir Ymir dalam diam. Ia menoleh ke arah Christa yang berada di sampingnya—dengan ekspresi tegang—sekali lagi.

(_Ya—gadis itu telah berjanji kepadanya—dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaaan tulus dari gadis itu._)

Ia tersenyum tipis dalam hati.

"Connie, berikan pisau itu kepadaku."

* * *

.

"_Apa kau…apa kau mau berteman denganku?"_

"_Huh..? Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak.."_

(Dasar bocah naïf.)

"—_Untuk satu hal…kau dan aku sangatlah berbeda, gadis kecil!"_

(Ya…kau dan aku sangat berlawanan, bodoh.)

"_Saat aku mendapat kesempatan kedua… Aku akan membuat kehidupan yang baru..."_

(Tidak lari sepertimu, gadis kecil—)

"_Aku tidak pernah membungkuk dan menyangkal nama asliku…. Bila aku, Ymir! —menolak seperti apa aku terlahir…"_

(Cih.)

"—_Itu sama saja dengan aku menyerah! Aku akan tetap hidup dengan namaku sendiri, dan inilah dendamku pada kehidupan…menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa kehidupanku telah tersegel sejak aku lahir!"_

* * *

"Connie, berikan pisaumu padaku."

Laki-laki itu tertegun sejenak—sebelum kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ymir.

"Ini.."

'—_PUK'._

"Terima kasih," Ymir menepuk kepala pemuda itu pelan. Connie menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa dengan pisau itu?"

(_Nanti kau akan tahu_.)

"Yah….untuk bertarung."

"Hey!" Reiner angkat bicara dengan nada bertanya-tanya. "Ymir? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

(Aku ingin bertarung, Reiner. Namun dengan jati diri asliku yang sesungguhnya.)

Ymir menyeringai tipis. "Entah. Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin…"

Dan ia menoleh ke arah Christa.

(Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Nona kecil.)

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahumu bagaimana caranya menjalani hidup—jadi anggap saja ini sebagai harapanku. _Jalani saja hidupmu dengan penuh rasa bangga!"_

* * *

.

.

(_Izinkan aku menaruh satu-satunya harapan yang kumiliki padamu—_)

* * *

Wanita berambut hitam itu menyeringai tipis, dan bersiap-siap untuk melompat turun ke bawah.

(Akan kutunjukkan rahasia mengerikanku padamu, Christa.)

"Ymir! Tunggu sebentar—"

_**Drei.**_

—Dan mungkin ini adalah pertaruhan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya.

* * *

.

"_Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman!"_

'_Kau naïf sekali, gadis kecil.'_

"_Hei, kau memang orang paling kasar yang pernah kulihat, Ymir jelek. Tapi aku senang bisa mengenalmu…."_

* * *

_TAP TAP_. Ia mengambil langkah cepat yang berdetak di tengah atap menara itu—dan melompat turun ke bawah.

_**Einz, zwei, drei.**_

—_CRAT._

(Tak lupa dengan sayatan keras di tangan dengan pisau di genggaman.)

'_Christa, akhirnya akan kugunakan kekuatan ini. Lebih baik kau berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah dilahirkan…"_

(Detak ini mati. Nadinya hampa.)

'_Aku membenci fakta sederhana tentang keberadaanku di dunia ini—dan aku ingin mati untuk kebahagiaaan banyak orang…'_

—_**CRAT.**_

(Gigitan itu. Dingin. Darah tertumpah.)

'_Tapi…ada satu hal yang aku inginkan dengan segenap hatiku….'_

(_**Eins, zwei**_—detak itu terasa bergejolak di dadanya.)

'_Bila aku diberikan kesempatan kedua dalam hidupku, inilah keinginanku…'_

* * *

'_**Aku ingin bisa hidup hanya demi diriku sendiri!'**_

* * *

.

.

.

(**_—Drei_.** _Dan sang gadis kecil berambut pirang pun terperangah, tak bisa memercayai akan apa yang dilihatnya.)_

Karena sang petarung dingin telah membuka topengnya—dengan detak kesetiaan sepenuh hati yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

* * *

.

.

**Tamat.**

**.**

**.**

(_Dan saya membuat ini sambil terharu, diiringi dengan lagu _**Naruto OST - Utakata Hanabi**_, dan _**Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound_. _**_#garuk2tisu_)

Info gak penting lain: Oh ya, fanfiksi ini dicek ulang sambil mendengarkan lagu **Beyonce - Who Run The World**. Tatakae~ XD #lah

* * *

Untuk **Kuroi Onee-san**, semoga suka sama fanfic-nya ya. ^^ Sori kalau ini minim dekskripsi dan rada ngeblur di beberapa bagian. :') *pake jaket Scouting Legion*

* * *

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** Ada yang ingin disampaikan? :)


End file.
